Power of Love
by Fate Hedgehog
Summary: This is my second pitiful attempt at writing a songfic. If I ever decide to make a third, I'll have to make it for an original instance. . .and that "if" there is very large.


****

Power of Love

[Fate Hedgehog][1]

**Biyomon's POV**

Demidevimon had tricked us. . .again. It's not like we expected him not to eventually, not at all. We were just trying to get some sleep after the others had regrouped and then regained a reluctant Sora. Poor her; she thought she didn't--couldn't--love anybody and because of that it wasn't in her power for her Crest to glow. I hate to see her bash herself like that.

Demidevimon had been successful twice on that account of his too: he had wounded me with one of his needles (it only hurt a second; the toxins in it took over for the needle afterwards) and he had drawn the whole of the Digi-destined out into the open of a field to fight. Taking care of the Rookie-form Digimon was going to be a snap, yes, but we hadn't expected that he'd bring his boss with him - _Myotismon_, an Ultimate Digimon.

__

There comes a time when you face the toughest of fights -

Searching for a sign; lost in the darkest of nights.

From where Sora and I knelt in the field, it wasn't that hard to make out the entire ordeal. All the other Digimon had tried to engage Myotismon. . .

__

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

But it was more than obvious how more powerful he was than all of the other's Digimon. With what could have been a single attack, he had knocked all the other Rookie's down to their knees powerless with an glowing red energy whip. Their only hope would be to Digivolve at this point, but they had no energy left to use.

Myotismon began to advance on the fallen forms. The Digi-destined couldn't be able to protect their Digimon as effectively as it would've been the other-way around. Everyone was just so tired at the moment. . .even me. I was using up all the energy I had at the moment just to hold consciousness it seems. Sora just stayed where she was, ready to protect me when the time came. . .

__

The wind blows so cold - standing alone - before the battle's begun.

But deep in your soul, the future unfolds as bright as the rays of the sun!

Hey, wait a second! I forgot that I'm still here! I hadn't been able to attack or get attacked by Myotismon yet. I still had enough energy to face him. . .maybe not stop him but hopefully just enough to allow everyone else the time to get away, if not myself too.

Huh?. . .Here I am thinking of my dying? Izzy says that we should've technically killed ourselves five times already so what should I worry.

__

"Sora?"

"I'm here, Biyomon; don't you worry."

"Sora? I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm the only one left. I have to stop Myotismon."

"You can't. . .why. . ."

"I have to. There's no one else."

"No, I won't let you!"

You've got to be-lieve in the power of love!

You've got to be-lieve in the power of love!

The power of love. . .

Raising emotions: there's a light that flows from the heart.

It's a chain reaction and nothing will keep us apart.

I'm being restrained?! I know I've been wounded--it really doesn't hurt that much anymore--but I have to help my friends. Sora, why can you see that and just let me do what I have to! You know I have to; why then? 

Oh, Myotismon's getting closer to the others; I have to act now. Why, Sora? Why?

__

"Sora! Let me go; let me go!"

"No, you're not going!"

"I'm the only one who can do anything! Sora, I'm the only one left!"

"No, I'm not letting you get hurt! My decision is final!"

"Why can't you understand?!"

And then something clicked. I don't know what did it but, Sora's releasing me? Looking-up at her face now that I just realized this, I see nothing but confusion in those deep amber eyes. Or is it unfathomable comprehension? I'll have to find out later. Turning forward now, I notice how close Myotismon has gotten to the others. Now. . .or never!

__

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO. . .BIRDRAMON!"

Stand by my side, there's nothing to hide, together we'll fight to the end.

Take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends.

And I took flight into the midnight-blue sky. It seems my light display has gotten Myotismon's attention. Good: anything to get his mind off the others. I fly higher into the sky. Okay, I think I'm far enough from Sora so as not to draw any attention or danger to her.

__

"METEOR WING!"

No good. That Virus just knocked my attack away as if it were a mosquito trying to plague him. He doesn't seem to care about the others anymore for the moment; that should give them all enough time to. . .

__

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

"Gwark!"

That hit dead-center! I should've been paying attention! Ooo. . .it really hurt too; I can barely breath right and I think my energy is gone. I try with all might to stay air-borne but I just can't seem to stay that way. I'm just falling back down to the ground, helpless. . .

__

"Birdramon, no!"

Sora?

__

"Birdramon! I love you!"

I turn my head as I fall to find Sora but I can't make her out: a bright green glow is over-taking my vision of her, running my limp form with power! Her Crest!

__

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO. . .GARUDAMON!"

You've got to be-lieve (got to believe. . .) in the power of love!

You've got to be-lieve (got to believe. . .) in the power of love!

It gives meaning to each moment,

It's what our hearts are all made of,

You've got to be-lieve (got to believe. . .) in the power of love!

(Power of love. . .) The power of love!

So. . .this must be what Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon and Megakabuterimon feel like when they Digivolve. So much power! The power to protect my friends! That Myotismon-guy looks startled as if this was the last thing he was expecting. And why not? It was for me.

My grown form reaches down and picks-up Sora as gently as possible. She looks bewildered and happy that her Crest finally glowed. So am I and just for the reasons she was worried against.

__

"Sora, I can feel your love and it's making me strong!"

"My Crest. . .it-it glowed."

Myotismon is eyeing me malevolently. I'm not sure how long I can hold this form--hey, I'm new at this. I'd better get everybody out while I can. I close my fist over Sora so as not to harm her by my attack when I fire it. As my fingers finish closing, I can feel the power of her Crest flowing right through me. I hope this works.

__

"WING BLADE!"

"GRISLY WING!"

You've got to be-lieve (got to believe. . .) in the power of love!

You've got to be-lieve (got to believe. . .) in the power of love!

It gives meaning to each moment,

It's what our hearts are all made of,

(Just look inside!)

You've got to be-lieve (got to believe. . .) in the power of love!

In the power of love!

Yes, my attack seems to be holding Myotismon at bay as he tries to over-power and cope with it. I land and beckon the others to climb onto my feet so I can fly them to safety. They get on as I've asked them to--it tickles a bit.

__

"Everyone ready? Here we go!"

I take to the sky, higher than before as Birdramon, and head towards the horizon and safety as Myotismon still tries to cope with my previous attack. He's struggling but managing. It then becomes a few minutes later when I look back and see a burst of light meaning that my attack was finally neutralized. I fortunately am even too far to see Myotismon now and vice-versa.

I unclasp my hands around Sora and look at her. She's still smiling and holding her glowing Crest.

__

"Are you alright, Sora?"

"My Crest. . .my Crest: it actually glowed."

"And it was your power that helped me Digivolve. Your power that helped the Crest to glow too."

"Then, I guess. . .I do have the power after-all!"

The power of love!

I think I should stick with story-writing and leave the songfics to those better suited to write them, eh?

--Fate--

__

[Legal Mumbo-Jumbo: I do not own Digimon, I never have and assuredly I never will. I do not own Power of Love_ which is copyright Sailor Moon (DIC Productions). I do not own _[Fanfiction.net][2]_ to any degree either, I am just affiliated with it.]_

   [1]: fate445687@aol.com
   [2]: fanfiction.net



End file.
